


Bobs Book Of Cats

by PlaNeTary_ParTy



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, kibob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaNeTary_ParTy/pseuds/PlaNeTary_ParTy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob has gathered up enough courage to talk to his favorite Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobs Book Of Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil fic for Inkbats because he deserves a lil Kibob.

It was late in the night MCR was done with their show. It was all great until Frank bull rushed into Bobs drum kit. He'll say sorry later and Bob will forgive him because Frank always does that stupid lil smile.

Projekt Rev was the greatest shit to happen. Whoever invented this was a fucking genius a grand bundle of bands smacked into one tour so allot of angry teens and adults can come scream the lyrics back to their favorite band.

Bob was grabbing his messenger bag and stuffing it with his favorite book. Ray entered the tour bus smiling "Hey Bob wanna go see Mu-" 

"Sorry man I can't" Bob cut Ray off "I gotta go do some stuff" He muttered packing some books in his messenger bag and grabbing a beer"

"Better than watching Muse? From backstage? C'mon man it'll be fun" Ray nudged his arm.

"I have more fun stuff to do, now if you'll excus-" Ray stepped infton of him and stopped him.

"You're planning to go have fun with a book full of cats?" Ray questioned. 

"You're hiding something Bryar, I can sense it" Bob shuffled past him in panic and tried to get out but Ray tackled him and got his leg just in time.

"Bob Bryar your hiding something!" Ray muttered holding on.

"No I'm not! " He said kicking his way out and getting up and checking his bag making sure his precious book wasn't damaged.

"If you aren't then where are you going?" Ray said letting go of his leg.

"No where important. I'm just gonna go see a band play, that's it."

Ray dropped the subject knowing he wasn't gonna get a clear answer. "Alright , stay safe and be back by 1" He said as he nudged Bobs head laughing.

"Yeah yeah okay dad" he laughed.

Bob walked off of the bus and made his way to his location, taking a longer path to ignore any familiar faces he checked his watch "Shit I'm late now I wont get a good view" He grummbled and made a mental note of smacking Ray upside the head for making him late.

He still had a good spot though. Smack in the middle of the crowd. Wearing shades and a black hoodie just incase any MCR loving teens were around.

As much as he loved meeting fans this wasn't the place or the time. It was Bobs alone time for him, alome to enjoy it. It went dark for a minute and Kitty walked on stage as the lights turned on. She waved amd smiled at the crowd. Bob smiled big as she got ready admirimg how pretty she was. As soon as the rest of MSI got on stage they started the show.

This was Bobs Muse, Seeing Kitty from MSI play her drum set for a good hour before he went off daydreaming about her day and night. This is why he fucking loved Projekt Rev, this is why he loves touring on the same tours as MSI he gets to see his favorite drummer play live.

Bob spent a good 45 minutes there watching them and humming along and smiling like the biggest dork in the world. The crowd was intense and so was the band. Lindsey and Jimmy crowd surfing and Steve screaming his lungs out.

But he mostly watched Kitty how she smiled and waved at the crowd and how she played the drums. 

It was the end of the show and they played "Bitches" and the show was done Jimmy and Steve were still on stage fooling around , Lindsey was off to go see Gerard. Now Kitty was all alone just heading backstage. This is it.

"Don't dork off now Bob" He uttered to himself and made his way backstage with his Projekt Rev ID and a quick lie "I have to get my lucky drumsticks" he made it backstage. He took a deep breath and looked around for Kitty. He spotted her behind some amps and she was taking off her gloves and drinking some water. Bob took off his shades and pulled down his hood and walked forward, not wanting to seem like a stranger. He really liked talking to Kitty he just hated that he always sounded so nervous. 

Palms sweaty and with a dry throat he walked up to her. "Uh hey? Uh, kitty?" 

Kitty looked up and smiled "Hey Bob"

"Hey nice show you guys put out there, really great" He sipped his beer his mouth feeling super dry.

"Aw thanks," She giggled "Glad to see someone tame before signing, these kids get so wild"

"Yeah , Yeah . I was uh just wondering if you could sign something for me."

"Yeah of course," She turned to put away her sticks and gloves and she turned back to see Bob with a scrap book and marker in hand.

"A scrapbook?" She giggled. "How cute."

Bob bit his lip and blushed "Yeah, it's a book of all my favorite cats and I was thinking maybe you could sign the last page?"

Kitty opened the book seeing allot of cute kittens and cats of all sizes and breeds. She got to the last page and it was a bunch of pictures of her of old shows and new shows with and without make up. She blushed and saw all that was written on it. Scattered all over were little stickers and hand written words like fierce, cutie, My Muse, etc.

"Bob this is so nice and sweet and cute, thank you." She smiled feeling flustered all of a sudden.

Bob smiled and rubbed the back of his head "Really? 'Cause I thought it was stupid and dorky and weird and just. You're really cool and nice and pretty and awesome an-" Kitty put the book in his hands and kissed his cheek "Talk you later right?" She smiled.

"Right" Bob looked at her for a moment "Yeah definetly!"

She waved bye and walked of to go sign stuff for some fans. He opened it to the last page she signed her name and her number next to it.

In that moment Bob didn't have any words for how happy he felt. Bob was so ecstatic even when he got to the bus.

Just as he entered Ray hung up the phone and looked at Bob grinning. "You're to sweet Bob, So sweet I'm getting cavities."

Bob walked to his bed. "What are you blabbering about Ray?" 

"Oh nothing, Just that Gerard saw you at the MSI show talking to Jennifer, and getting her to sign your "My Favorite Cats" scrap book." 

Bob looked back and threw his pillow "I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND GERARD!" After a good friendly punches Bob finally let it go.

"Okay I like her, and she likes me and she gave me her number. Can we just stop talking about it before Frank finds out and teases me?"

"Oh he already knows" Ray laughed and Bob groaned "But it's cool man she's and awesome gal"

"Yeah I know" Bob smiled. Then he smacked Ray upside the head. "Hey! What the hell?" Ray rubbed his head. 

"That's for making me late to the show." and with that Bob went to go lay down and save Kitty's number as 'My Fave Cat' and Bob soundly fell asleep right after.


End file.
